Henry and Quiln
GAME IS TOMORROW NIGHT IF YOU CAN** Name: Henry Pallan Age: 15 Appearence: Henry often dresses plainly, a white t-shirt complimented by some denim jeans and a pair of brown work boots; often, the boots are hand-downs from his father and his construction job. His frame is stern, often mistook for the mischevious and bullying type. Dark hair and eyes, his face is slightly chiseled, though not in a handsome way. Personality: Henry's hard exterior opposes his calm, meditated personality. Though slow to act, once he puts his mind to something, Henry won't rest until the issue is resolved and the day is done. As a result, he can be termed hot-cold (or cold-hot, in this case). When it comes to friend making, he is the last to speak but the first to help. Stats: Feet: 1. Kicking (0), PE (1), Dodge (0) Guts: 3. Courage (1), Wind (0), Wrestling (3) Hands: 5. Craft (3), Punching (3), Blocking (1) Brains: 4. Notice (2), Outthink(3), Remember (0) Face: 2. Putdown (0), Charm (0), Connive (0) Relationships: Father (3), Grandmother (3) Relatives: Father (George Pallan) +1, Grandmother (Theresa Pallan), Uncle (Tyler Pallan) Favorite Thing: Building things (bird nests, simple mechanisms, and other such items) EXP to Spend: Main - 3 Killdozer - 1 Monster: Quiln (giant spider) Favorite Thing: Spreading tolerance (through coexistance includes laying lots of eggs :D ) and the Discover Channel. Ways to Hide: Small red spider; similar to black widow, minus the color. When dark, its body does not reflect light well. History: Quiln's origins are largely a mystery as the gargantuan spider would be sure to tell you. Experts might say that Quiln is a descendent of the Fey magics that outline our world; others say that he is a member of a long dormant species of monstrous spiders. No matter how you split the hairs, Quiln is happy with his current lifestyle, having journeyed far and wide during his existance. Though he felt no specific attachment to Henry, Henry's acceptance of the monstrous spider when he snuck under the bed hasd warmed the arachnid heart to see how Henry would develop...and if he would keep the accepting behaviour. Personality: Silent, calculating, and ever present, Quiln isn't one to shy away from a conversation. However, that doesn't mean he likes you knowing that he's there. Soft-spoken and not (apparently) quick to anger, Quiln maintains a collected, distanced persona. This distance is amplified by his insectoid face, giving little in terms of subtle emotions. "...still, he's nice enough; although, don't start talking about bullying people. You'll be up in a web before you know it." Hit Locations: 1-4 10d10 Legs: Useful (Reaching, Silent, Climbing, Manipulative) Attack (Sweet 3, Wicked Fast 3) 5-6 6d10 Venom Fangs: Useful (Paralyzing) Attack (Burn, Awesome 1, Gnarly 1) 7-8 5d10 Spider Gaze: Useful (See Stealth, Catch Details, Strike Fear) Attack (Area, Awesome 1) 9-10 6d10 Patterned Carapace: Useful (Chamoflauge) Defensive (Wicked Fast, Reflexive, Tough 1) History of Quiln and Henry: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ms2klX-puUU Category:Character